Conventionally, there is a container inspection device that inspects a flexible liquid container, such as a paper carton or a transfusion bag, which contains liquid, for excessive trapped air at the time the container is conveyed by a conveying means. The container inspection device receives a conveyed liquid container in a sealed space and depressurizes the sealed space. If an outer wall of the container expands, the container inspection device determines that the container has excessive trapped air. Therefore, the time needed for receiving the container in the sealed space and the time needed for depressurizing the sealed space may increase the inspection time of the liquid container.
Accordingly, to solve this problem, a certain conventionally proposed container inspection device receives a plurality of liquid containers in a receiving case having a sealable receiving space and has a plurality of such receiving cases to restrain increase of the inspection time per liquid container. That is, in this conventional container inspection device, the multiple receiving cases are arranged and separately moved such that the receiving cases become connected to a conveying means alternately or sequentially. Then, multiple liquid containers (multiple inspection targets) are conveyed by the conveying means and sequentially received in the sealable receiving spaces of the receiving cases that have been connected to the conveying means alternately or sequentially. The multiple liquid containers (the multiple inspection targets) are then sequentially discharged from the receiving spaces by the conveying means (see, for example, Patent Document 1).